


You Make My Tail Wag

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunny boy! Nagisa, Cat boy! Haruka, Cat boy! Rin, Cat girl! Gou, Dog boy! Makoto, Dog boy! Sousuke, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oblivious Tachibana Makoto, Oral Sex, Possessive Nanase Haruka, Squirrel boy! Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Makoto and Haru are friends when they were kids, so innocent and not a care in the world, but as they grow up and their instincts start to take in, what is Haru to do when he realized that he wants to mate with Makoto instead of a cat girl?





	You Make My Tail Wag

"...Nine...ten! I'm going to find you Haru-chan!" a young boy with dog ears and tail was running around the park looking for his friend. He held up his head and sniffed the air. "Aha!" the boy said as he started running towards the jungle gym and found his friend. "Found you Haru-chan!"

"Oi Makoto, I thought I told you to stop calling me Haru-chan," the boy with black cat ears and tail said.

Makoto giggled, "sorry sorry. Anyways, do you want to count this time while I hide?" Makoto asked.

"Too much effort," Haru simply said.

"Eh? I sometimes wonder if you're really a kitten Haru-chan, you act too mature for a kitten," Makoto pouted.

"Quit it with the -chan already," Haru sighed.

"Alright alright. Then I guess you can hide again and I'll count again," Makoto suggested.

"Whatever," Haru said.

"Alright, I'll start counting while you hide," Makoto said. Makoto closed his eyes and started counting, he tried listening to Haru's footsteps, but instead he heard nothing. He then remembered that cats were very sneaky creatures, so of course Haru was able to not make much sound with his footsteps. When Makoto opened his eyes, he was surprised to still see Haru at the same exact spot. "E-eh? I thought you went hiding!"

"I never actually agreed to playing this dumb game Makoto," Haru sighed as he continued to lay down and read his magazine filled with pictures of mackerel.

"Aw...alright," Makoto sighed as he ears drooped down and his tail stopped wagging. Haru looked up and felt a bit guilty, before Haru could apologize for being mean, Makoto suddenly sat next to Haru and started playing with the sand.

"...What are you doing?"

"I'm playing next to you. I know how much Haru-chan doesn't like to play that much, so I'll just play next to you," Makoto said.

"...Why? Why don't you just find someone that does want to play....you don't have to stick with me all the time," Haru said.

"...But I want to, being with Haru-chan is much more fun than playing with someone else," Makoto said.

"...If Rin heard you say that, he'd get angry," Haru said.

"Well luckily Rin isn't here, and if he was...then I would apologize till he gets sick of me apologizing," Makoto grinned.

"...You're weird," Haru said.

"Look who's talking," Makoto laughed. Makoto continued to play in the sand, while Haru would switch from reading his magazine to looking at what Makoto was making. When the sun started going down, the two stood up and started walking home.

"...Makoto...I had fun today," Haru said.

"Even though you barely did anything?" Makoto giggled.

"Well...it was fun since I have you around...anything is fun as long as Makoto is there," Haru said as his face started getting red.

"...Haru-chan...I love you Haru-chan!" Makoto said.

"...Idiot...I love you too," Haru said. The two continued walking home together as they held each other's hand. Haru hoped he and Makoto will stay together forever.

* * *

Haru woke up in his bathtub. He suddenly remembered that day when he and Makoto were little and were playing hide and seek at the park. He remembered how Makoto said "I love you" to him to which Haru returned. Even though Makoto meant it as friendship love, Haru wishes it meant something more.

"Haru! I'm coming in!" Makoto said as he heard Makoto coming inside his house, walking up the stairs, and entering the bathroom. "Geez Haru, I feel like you have to be the only cat boy that actually likes water," Makoto sighed.

"Well I need to be bathed, and licking myself is not an option for me," Haru said.

"I know, but you have to be the only one that enjoys it to this extent! I mean I know Rin loves the water as well, but you take it to a whole new level," Makoto chuckled. Makoto offered his hand to Haru, and Haru took it, he let Makoto pull him out of the tub and let Makoto dry his hair with the towel in his arm.

"Don't you ever get tired of this routine?" Haru asked.

"Not really, but it's always fun when I see Haru enjoying himself," Makoto smiled innocently. Haru always wonder how this boy could be so innocent, especially now that the two were teenagers. "Ah, we better hurry to school, I heard we have to go to the auditorium for that mating speech thing," Makoto said as he started to blush after mentioning it.

"Why do we have to go to that?" Haru sighed.

"W-well we are at that age where...our bodies start...changing...a-and soon we'll start getting interested in other people and w-want to mate...with...them..." Makoto closed his eyes as he started blushing madly.

"Geez, you're way too innocent for your own good," Haru said as he flicked Makoto in the forehead.

"T-that's because saying stuff like that is embarrassing," Makoto whined.

"Don't worry too much about it Makoto," Haru sighed.

"...Oh...okay," Makoto said as his ears drooped a bit. Haru peeked at him and started feeling a bit guilty.

"...Seriously...you don't have to worry...if anything...you're not the only one who's going to be embarrassed," Haru said. Makoto looked up and notice a faint blush on Haru's ears.

"...Alright Haru-chan," Makoto giggled. His tail started wagging and Haru was glad to see it wagging. "Anyways, we better get to school on time so we could...what are you doing!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"I'm making breakfast, it'll only take a few minutes," Haru said as he took out a piece of mackerel from his fridge and placed it on top of the fryer.

"W-we don't have time for that!" Makoto exclaimed.

After a couple of minutes of cooking the fish and eating it. Haru and Makoto quickly left Haru's house and practically to school.

"Makoto, slow down, you know I'm not a fast runner compared to you," Haru said.

"We wouldn't have to run if Haru just hurried up on getting ready!" Makoto whined.

"I thought you said you didn't mind our usual routine," Haru said.

"I don't but today is a very important day!" Makoto said. The two continued running until they reached school. Makoto crouched over as he started panting and trying to catch his breath. Haru peeked over and gulped when he saw Makoto's tongue sticking out.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Over here!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Hey Nagisa," Makoto said when he saw Nagisa running towards them.

"Late again I see," Nagisa giggled.

"S-sorta, all the third years have to go to the auditorium for the whole mating awareness thing," Makoto said.

"Oh I almost forgot about that, I'm going to not enjoy that when me and Rei are third years," Nagisa said.

"Well we'll spare you the boring details when we're done with it," Makoto said.

"Great!" Nagisa said, "oh! here comes Rei-chan!"

"Good morning Makoto-senpai, Haru-senpai, Nagisa-kun," Rei said.

"Morning Rei!" Nagisa said as he practically hopped over to Rei and hugged him.

"N-Nagisa-kun! Please restrained yourself from physical contact!" Rei said.

"But I missed you over the weekend!" Nagisa said.

"We just met each other at your house yesterday," Rei said.

"Yeah...but yesterday felt so long ago to me," Nagisa said.

"Nagisa, please keep you ears away from face, they're hitting me!" Rei said.

"Sorry, that's just their way of showing affection," Nagisa laughed.

"Can you two be even more lovey dovey?" a female voice said.

"Morning Kou," Makoto greeted.

"Morning Makoto-senpai!" Gou smiled.

"Hey Gou, we're not having practice today are we?" Nagisa asked.

"It's Kou, and no. Since all the third years are going to be busy with the mating awareness today, we won't be able to have any club activities, but that doesn't mean we're not going to work tomorrow, so be prepared," Gou said.

"Aw...bossy," Nagisa said.

"What you say Nagisa?" Gou glared. Makoto and Haru could hear Gou growling, showing that she is very angry at Nagisa right now.

"Now now you two, no arguing. Anyways, me and Haru will see you guys at lunch," Makoto said.

"Alright, see ya later!" Nagisa grinned.

"See ya," Makoto said. After saying goodbye to their friends, Makoto and Haru headed towards their homeroom first before heading towards the auditorium.

"Alright class, as you all know, all third year students are advised to go to the auditorium for the mating awareness program. This is a very important event, so I do not want to hear any remarks or see anyone cause trouble," Miho said after she finished with attendance. "Alright, if there are no questions, please line up in and head towards the auditorium. Remember, this will take the majority of the day, so there are no club meetings and we'll have a break during break time and lunch. So remember to come back to the auditorium after lunch," Miho said.

"Why does the school have to make a big deal about this?" Haru asked.

"It is an important thing since the majority of us will be experiencing heat and s-sexual stuff," Makoto said.

"I guess...but do we really need to have a program that takes all day to do it?" Haru asked.

"It's a very big thing Haru-chan, if we don't learn from this then we might accidentally mate with someone that isn't the same as you," Makoto said.

"...The same...as me..." Haru looked down and remembered that his love for Makoto is technically forbidden. Well, sorta. He does know that it isn't against the law for two people of different species and breed to mate with each other, it's just unheard of. It was okay for them to date, but mating, usually the couple would break up and find someone who is the same as them to mate with. Haru just doesn't understand why though. If you love the person, then why do you have to break up just to mate with someone of the same species? Why couldn't they mate regardless if one is a cat and the other is a dog.

Haru sighed and continued walking towards the auditorium. He was not going to enjoy this one bit.

* * *

"Welcome everyone, we shall start the program now. As you all know, you all are at that age where you'll be able to mate and experience heat. For some, but for most, you'll start feeling uncomfortable throughout the day. Which is why we are having this discussion."

Haru was half listening, but knew that if he didn't listen fully then Makoto was going to scold him for not paying attention. Haru sighed and continued to listen.

"Alright, so here are some things you need to do when you start having heat. Since our school does not allow any sexual activities on school grounds, we suggest you all head towards the nurse's office for supplements that'll help control your heat, now remember, these supplements don't last that long, so we suggest that if you are in heat, all of you must find a mate and deal with it outside of school, but please get your parents permission and wear safety while doing it."

Just hearing these words was embarrassing. Haru peeked over at Makoto and saw that he was blushing. Haru really enjoys seeing Makoto blush so easily. He wonders how he would look when he starts mating.

"Now I understand finding a mate isn't easy, so we do recommend that you continue using the supplements. Now one pill will last for three hours, so if you haven't found a mate before you go to sleep, we recommend you take two before you go to bed."

One of the students suddenly raised their hands and asked a question that Haru wanted answers for. "Um...you know how that are couples that are different species...why can't we mate with them?"

"I'm glad you asked. I know that today's generation is now more free to date whoever they want, but we must warn you that there may be some difficulties during your mating rituals."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, our bodies need satisfaction in order for the heat to go down or at least allow us to control it. However, our bodies were not able to handle other species ways of having sex. You might feel unsatisfied if you mate with someone of a different species. Even though there aren't any scientific research on which species are able to satisfy each other and which don't, we don't recommend it for those going into heat for the first time, it's usually to help not just yourself but for your partner. I know it's sad that you have to mate with someone that isn't the one you love, but if you don't want to get sick from your untreated heat, we recommend you find someone who is the same species as you."

Haru's eyes widen. So the real reason why two people of different species can't mate each other is mainly because one or both might not feel satisfied. He looked over at Makoto once again and wondered if he was able to satisfy Makoto. There wasn't any research on it, so it might be possible. Haru suddenly realized that maybe Makoto doesn't see him like that. He only sees him as a friend, not a potential mate. An uneasy feeling started to settle in Haru's stomach.

"Heat cycles usually take about a week every month, so it is important that if you don't have a mate, you must take the required supplements to help you from being sick."

"What about masturbation?" One boy said. From the looks of it, it looks like the boy was trying to make a joke.

"Well, masturbation does help calm down your heat, but it only last for two hours, so we recommend that if you do not want to take supplements or have a partner, then you may do that as a substitute, but be warn that it's not a reassuring method."

Haru could hear some of the boy laughing. Haru sighed and soon tuned out of the program and have his mind wander on other things.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Nagisa asked.

"It was informative, I kinda learned a bit about mating and having babies," Makoto said.

"So basically what sex ed has taught us already," Nagisa said.

"There was answers to...cross species mating," Haru said.

"Really? Does that mean me and Rei-chan can have babies together?" Nagisa said as he clung onto Rei's arm.

"N-Nagisa! I'm pretty sure having babies is a thing between a male and a female, not two males!" Rei blushed.

"Yeah but just imagine, a hundred bunny kids and a couple of squirrel kids. They'll all look so adorable!" Nagisa said.

"Calm down you two, there isn't really much research if you two can satisfy each other when you both go into heat, so I don't want you guys to have your hopes up," Makoto said.

"Aw...well...when we go into heat, let's try it Rei-chan!" Nagisa said.

"E-eh? What about-"

"They said it was a recommendation, it's not like it's a law or rule! They're more like guidelines than anything!" Nagisa said.

"...I hate to admit it...he sorta has a point there," Gou said.

"You agree with him!?" Rei exclaimed.

"Why not? If you love that person, why can't you mate? Even if the heat is still there, you still got the supplements, and the heat should have calm down somewhat, right?" Gou said.

"Hm...I guess...you're correct on that...maybe it could work...." Rei said.

"...It can...right?" Haru suddenly said.

"Haru? Are you actually interested in this type of stuff?" Makoto asked as he tried to calm down his blushing.

"...Sorta," Haru said.

"Eh? Does Haru-chan have a love interest?" Nagisa said. After Nagisa said that, Haru peeked over at Makoto and swore he saw Makoto's ears droop.

"...Sorta..." Haru said.

"You do have a love interest! Who are they? Do we know them?" Nagisa asked.

"Nagisa, it's a personal question, we shouldn't push Haru-senpai about it," Rei said. 

"Alright, sorry Haru-chan," Nagisa said.

"No worries, and drop the -chan," Haru said.

Everyone changed subjects and enjoyed eating their lunches, but for some reason, Makoto stayed quiet throughout lunch. Haru looked over and started to worry about him, he wondered if something was bothering Makoto.

* * *

 "That was way too long," Haru said as he and Makoto started walking home together.

"Yeah, but it was very informative," Makoto said.

"I guess...though most of it was so boring and stuff we already heard from sex ed," Haru said.

"Yeah...but it's a good reminder...you know?" Makoto said.

"Right..." The two went silent and Haru was starting to hate this type of silence. He decided to ask Makoto what was wrong. "...What's going on?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"This...you've been silent since lunch and even now...what's up?" Haru asked.

Makoto eyes widen and tried to avoid eye contact. He tried to come with an excuse, but couldn't seem to make one.

With sigh, Makoto confessed, "...I was surprised that Haru-chan has a love interest...that's all," Makoto said.

"Eh?" Haru heart skipped a beat suddenly. "You were...surprised...why?"

"...I don't know...I guess it's because you always tell me everything...I thought you would tell you were interested in someone," Makoto pouted.

"...You were just...disappointed that I didn't tell you who I have a crush on...and nothing else?"

"...No...what else could it be?" Makoto said.

"...Nothing, just continue," Haru sighed.

"I don't know...I guess since we're best friends...I thought you were leaving me out of this part of Haru-chan's life. I guess I'm afraid that whoever Haru-chan likes will take you away from me and we won't be friends anymore," Makoto said.

"...We'll always be together Makoto, don't you worry about that," Haru said.

"What about the person you like?"

"Like I said, I sorta have someone that I like...not fully," Haru said.

"Oh...okay then," Makoto said as his tail started wagging. Haru really enjoys seeing his tail wag. The two continued walking until Makoto talked to him once more. "So...who is the person you like? Is it Rin?"

"Hell no," Haru said.

"Eh? Really? Then who?"

"...All I'll say is that...he's a very lovable, oblivious, idiot," Haru said.

"Eh? What does that mean? Haru? Haru!" Makoto whined. Haru continued walking and ignoring Makoto's whining. He felt like there was hope for him and Makoto after all.

* * *

"Hey Haru," Makoto's voice came out of Haru's phone.

"Hey," Haru simply said as he try to find something to read.

"So who just called you earlier? I tried calling, but the line was busy," Makoto said.

"My parents, they were calling since they knew we had that mating awareness program today and called to give me more advice. It was so troublesome," Haru sighed.

"Yeah but they love you and they worry about you, especially since you're living on your own and all," Makoto said.

"I guess," Haru said.

"...Hey Haru...do you ever regret choosing to stay in Iwatobi instead of moving with your parents?" Makoto asked.

Haru thought about it. Yes, there were times he misses his parents, but he knew he would miss the place he grew up and all of his friends more. He never regrets making this choice.

"No, if I have left, then I would never see Makoto anymore," Haru said.

"Haru-chan...I would have missed you too if you have left," Makoto said. Haru could sorta imagine Makoto blushing right now.

Suddenly, Haru found a magazine that had images of people naked and posing in such a lewd way. Haru looked at it and realized it was one of those dirty magazines. Haru remembered how Rin brought some over because the two were curious, Haru guessed that Rin forgot one and now it's right here in Haru's house. Haru remembered that the two never actually looked at any of them since they became scared and thought it was stupid, but now, Haru couldn't help but be curious.

"Listen, I have to go now, so I'll talk to you later," Haru said.

"Alright, night Haru-chan," Makoto said.

"Drop the -chan. Night," Haru said. Haru hung up and started looking inside the magazine. The first image that showed was a dog woman with her legs spread opened. Haru gulped and continued looking. He saw that there were more images of different dog women in different poses. So far, none of them interest him, but he slowly started thinking about Makoto in those positions. The thought made Haru's pants feel tight.

Haru quickly stood up and headed towards his bedroom, but decided to bring the magazine with him. Once Haru was on his bed, his thought went back to the mating awareness program. He remembered how masturbating could help calm down heating. He wondered if he should try it. He knew he wasn't in heat, but he couldn't help but feel the need to be touched down there. He slowly pulled down his pants until he was in his boxers. He started rubbing himself through his boxers and could feel himself getting a bit wet. He closed his eyes and thought of Makoto. He imagined Makoto lying on his bed panting as he begged Haru to rub his cock more quickly. The thought made Haru take out his cock and start rubbing himself quickly.

He knows what he's doing is somewhat wrong, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Makoto. He doesn't want Makoto to be doing something like this with anyone else. Haru might be feeling selfish right now, but he didn't care. He wants to be with Makoto, and be damn how people might see them. He wants to see Makoto in a complete mess. He wants to see Makoto blushing. He wants to see what his ears and tail will do as they do it. He wants Makoto.

Haru gasped when he came. He looked at his hand saw his cum covering it. He sighed and wished it was Makoto's instead of his own. Haru stood up, took off his comforter, went to the bathroom, and took a quick cold shower. He knew he won't be able to look at Makoto in the eyes after this. Haru sighed and decided to clean the mess he made. He knew he won't be able to sleep after this.

* * *

Haru didn't know why it had to happen to him now. He didn't know why it had to happen that morning. All he knows is that he was having his first heat. He called his parents, who called Mrs. Tachibana, who called the school that he won't be able to come to school that day. It would be dangerous for him to come to school on his first day of being in heat. Mrs. Tachibana offered to buy supplements for him, and Haru was thankful. Makoto decided to come over to look after Haru.

"You sure you should be here? I don't want you to get hurt or anything," Haru said.

"It's fine isn't it? I mean, I'm not a cat boy or anything, so it should be fine," Makoto said.

"...You're a real idiot, you know that," Haru said angrily. He knows that when you're in heat, your emotions get out of control, and right now, Haru feels angry that Makoto hasn't catched on on how Haru feels towards him.

"I know when you're in heat you don't have control on your emotions, but you don't have to be that angry at me Haru-chan," Makoto pouted.

Haru clicked his tongue and walked away.

"H-Haru!" Makoto whined.

Haru spent most of his time avoiding Makoto, not because he was angry at him, it was because he was worried that if he got any close to Makoto, he would do something that he'll regret.

"Haru-chan...did I do something to anger you that much?" Makoto said in the most saddest voice Haru has ever heard him with.

"...Not really...why?"

"Well last week it seems you were avoiding to look at me, and even now you're avoiding me...did I do something wrong?" Makoto asked. Haru dared to look at Makoto and saw that his tail and his ears are down. Haru gulped and immediately tried to say something.

"I'm sorry Makoto...I guess I was really bothered by the whole mating awareness thing and with me being in heat...I don't know...I didn't want to upset you, so I was avoiding you...that's why," Haru said.

"Oh...then I didn't do anything wrong?" Makoto asked as his ears started rising.

"Yes, you didn't do anything wrong, you could never do anything wrong," Haru said. Haru saw Makoto's tail wagging and he was glad.

Makoto's phone rang, so when he picked it up, Haru knew it was from Mrs. Tachibana.

"Uh huh...alright...I'll tell him...see you tomorrow morning....love you too. Haru, my mom said that she wasn't able to get your supplements since the pharmacy she usually goes to ran out, so she's going to try another place, but it'll be late by the time she comes home. Do you think you'll manage overnight?" Makoto asked.

"I think so...otherwise...I could do that," Haru said.

"'Do that?' What do you...oh...oh!" Makoto started to blush.

"Don't worry, I'll do it in the bathroom, so you won't see it," Haru said.

"A-alright, but maybe I should take my shower first before you um...do that," Makoto said.

"Good idea," Haru said. After dinner was finished, Makoto and Haru went upstairs. Haru went to his bedroom, while Makoto went to the bathroom. Haru started taking out some of Makoto's clothes and his clothes. He always enjoyed seeing Makoto's clothes in his house, it makes it seem like they were a married couple. Suddenly, Haru's mind thought of something dirty and hesitantly, Haru started sniffing Makoto's shirt. He could still smell the faint smell of Makoto. The thought made his cock go hard. He realized he can't face Makoto when he was already hard, so he decided to get rid of his hard on before Makoto comes into his bedroom. Haru sat on his bed and started rubbing himself, he continued smelling Makoto's shirt to make the experience more pleasurable. Haru started panting and groaning with each thrust of his hand, he just wished it was Makoto doing it though. Without realizing it, Haru started biting Makoto's shirt and he kept it on his face.

"Haru, I'm done, you better take your shower now while the water is still-" Makoto opened the door to Haru's bedroom and was shocked to see his best friend sitting on his bed, his hand on his cock, while biting his shirt and smelling it. "H-Haru?" Makoto started to blush at the sight of Haru being hard and masturbating.

Haru's mind was a mess. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. When Haru looked up he realized that Makoto wasn't looking at him, he was looking at his cock. When Haru looked at Makoto's tail, he saw that it was wagging a bit.

"...Oh fuck it," Haru said as he stood up and let his pants fall completely down.

"H-Haru?" Makoto blushed as he closed his eyes.

"...Makoto. Come here," Haru said in his most demanding voice. Like the dog Makoto is, Makoto immediately obeyed and walked over towards Haru without any hesitation.

"A-ah...H-Haru-chan, I'm sorry for barging in like that, if I had known you were going to do that right now, I would have knocked or at least given you some privacy and I would have-"

"Makoto, shut up," Haru said.

"..." Makoto closed his mouth and just stared into those blue eyes that he loves looking at. For some reason, Haru's eyes seem to be more narrowed, almost like he was about to pounce on his prey. Makoto realized that Haru's eyes were feral, and that the prey was him. "H-Haru-chan?"

Makoto felt his body being pulled down and he felt rough lips on his. Haru was kissing him.

"Mm!?" Makoto struggled to pull away, but Haru wasn't have none of that. He pulled Makoto's head closer to his and tried to deepen the kiss. Makoto felt those lips sucking on his lower lip and he felt sharp feline teeth biting them. Soon, Makoto started kissing back and even started pulling Haru's body closer to his. Haru pulled back and started kissing Makoto's neck. "A-ah! H-Haru...I don't think w-we should...nng...do this...I'm not a...c-cat boy or anything...I'm not sure I can s-satisfy you..." Makoto whined with every lick Haru gives him on his neck.

Haru pulled away and look straight into Makoto's eyes.

"Idiot, I don't care if you're a cat, a dog, a rabbit, a squirrel, or even a fox. I love Makoto as himself. I don't care what kind of animal you are, all I know is that I love Makoto," Haru said.

"...You...love me?" Makoto said.

"I do...how does Makoto feel about me?" Haru asked.

Makoto's heart started thumping rapidly. He thought about all the times he spent with Haru. He does love him, but never thought of it being more than just friends. However, the way Haru looked at him, the way he declared his love towards him. Makoto couldn't help but be moved by Haru's words. He doesn't know if he fully loves him, he doesn't know if he wants to be more than friends with Haru. All he knows that he wants to be with Haru all the time, that will never change.

"....I'm not sure how I feel about you...all I know is that...I want to be with you all the time...I...I want to be with Haru forever and ever...so could you please give me some time to think about it?" Makoto asked.

"...Alright, I'll wait for you Makoto," Haru said. He was disappointed that it wasn't the answer Haru wanted to hear, but he knew there was somewhat of a chance for Makoto to love him, Haru just has to try harder. "I'll go take my shower now."

"W-wait, w-what about your um...you know..." Makoto said.

"I'll just finish in the bathroom," Haru said.

"A-alright...but um...w-what am I going to do?" Makoto asked.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked. Makoto gestured towards his crotch and Haru realized what Makoto meant. He was hard.

"I-it would feel very awkward doing it on H-Haru's bed you know? Besides...it's your fault I'm like this right now," Makoto blushed madly.

"...Alright, then let's finished together, so we can take a shower together," Haru purred as he pushed Makoto on his bed and started kissing him. Haru started kissing his lips then his neck, but he went lower till he reached his nipples.

"A-ah! N-not there, you know I'm very sensitive there!" Makoto blushed, but Haru ignored him and started licking his nipple. He used one of his free hand to pinch the left nipple, while Haru continue biting and licking the right one. "T-this feels weird having H-Haru's tongue on there!" Makoto exclaimed. Haru continued to suck on the nipple until Makoto was begging to be touched down there already.

Haru pulled down Makoto's pants and boxers till his cock sprang out. The sight made Haru lick his lips. He lowered his head and started licking the head as his hands moved up and down from the base.

"Nng... H-Haru..." Makoto panted. His tongue started coming out as his eyes glazed over with lust. The feeling of Haru's tongue and his hand on his cock was starting to become overwhelming for him. "H-Haru!" Makoto moaned. Haru then pulled back and started playing with the slit of Makoto's cock. "A-ah, w-what are you d-doing!" Makoto gasped. Makoto looked down and could see Haru playing with his cock with one hand, while the other hand is thrusting on Haru's cock.

"Nng...I'm close," Haru hissed. Makoto could see the hairs on Haru's tail standing up. With one last thrust, Makoto came all over Haru's hand and on his chest. Makoto started panting, he was so tired, he didn't move when Haru climbed on top of him, with his hand on his own cock, and Haru cumming on him.

"H-Haru! did you have to cum all over me?" Makoto whined.

"Sorry, I thought it would be fair since Makoto came all over me," Haru purred. The way Haru purred made Makoto blush.

"W-we should go take a shower now and clean your bed," Makoto blushed.

"...Did you enjoy it?" Haru asked. Makoto's face started to become even more red, Haru was surprised at how much Makoto's face can be that red.

"...I...did," Makoto said. Haru looked at his tail and saw it wagging.

"You know I can tell when you're really happy is when your tail is wagging like that," Haru said.

"E-eh?" Makoto said.

Haru ignored Makoto's scolding and whines and enjoyed having his bath with Makoto.

"...Hey Haru...even though I'm still not fully sure about...how I feel...could we...could we try dating?"

"You sure? I don't want to push into a relationship if you're not fully sure how you feel," Haru said.

"I know...but...even if we're dating or if we're friends...all I know is that I want to be with you...and I want you to be happy...so if you're happy with me...then should we date?"

"...Makoto...yeah...let's date," Haru said.

"...Your tail is now showing you're happy," Makoto smiled.

"Yeah...it is," Haru continued to look at Makoto as his heart started thumping in his chest. "...I love you."

"...I love you too, Haru-chan," Makoto smiled. At that moment, it felt like it wasn't a friendship love.

* * *

"...Hey...Makoto...you're starting to smell weird," Sousuke said. The Iwatobi swim team were having a joint practice with the Samezuka swim team. All the boys were changing in the lockers, until Sousuke stopped in front of Makoto and started smelling him.

"Do I?" Makoto asked as he started sniffing at his arm. He doesn't notice anything.

"Yeah you do...it sorta...I don't know how to describe it...sorta strong smelling...but also sorta faint...I don't know...it's kinda driving me a bit crazy," Sousuke said.

"Really? I'm sorry, I'll try washing myself in the shower then," Makoto said.

"Yamazaki, what are you doing with Makoto," Haru glared at Sousuke as he grabbed Makoto by the shoulders.

"Easy there Nanase, it's not like I was flirting with him or anything, I'm just saying he has this smell that's...kinda familiar," Sousuke said.

"Even if he does have a certain smell, you should be smelling him like that, he's mine," Haru said possessively.

"H-Haru!" Makoto blushed.

"He's yours? Oh I see what's happening here, you two started dating haven't you?" Sousuke said as he started smirking.

"Eh? Mako-chan and Haru-chan are dating!?" Nagisa said as his head peeked out of the corner.

"N-Nagisa, you shouldn't go into other people's personal lives!" Rei said.

"But I want to confirm it! Are you two really dating now?" Nagisa asked excitedly.

"Whose dating?" Rin said as he walked over to the commotion.

"Nanase and Makoto," Sousuke answered.

"Seriously? Well congrats you two, I was wondering when you two were going to get it on...though I didn't expect you two to be together this late," Rin said.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Well you know...around this age...you'll start to go into heat and...well you'll sorta drift apart so you can find a new partner that can satisfy you," Rin said.

"Eh? Then how come you're still with Sousuke then?" Nagisa asked.

"T-that's because none of us have been in heat yet," Rin blushed.

"Huh? I thought you went into heat a couple of months ago back in May," Nagisa said.

"H-how did you know that!?" Rin blushed.

"Well when we were hanging out, you smelled different and you were acting different too, you started clinging onto Sousuke more and wanted Sousuke's attention, it was actually sorta cute seeing Rin-chan's needy side," Nagisa grinned.

"I swear Nagisa, I'll pull out one of your floppy ears and stick it right up your ass," Rin growled.

"Eek! Rei-chan! save me!" Nagisa said as he grabbed Rei's squirrel tail and hid behind it.

"N-Nagisa! Don't hide behind my tail, especially when I haven't put on my jammers yet!" Rei blushed.

"Are you having trouble getting your fluffy tail into your jammers again?" Nagisa giggled.

"...So what if I am?"

"I'll help you then, come over here Rei-chan," Nagisa said with a face full of mischief.

"S-stay away from me N-Nagisa," Rei paled. He back up and started running in the locker room while Nagisa chased him.

"Oi! you idiot shouldn't run in here, you're going to break something!" Rin sighed.

"...So...even though you had your heat...you still stayed with Sousuke?" Makoto asked.

"...Yeah...I guess I didn't want to find someone else...so I kinda asked Sousuke to mate with me...to be honest...I was fine just having Sousuke...I didn't need the supplements or anything..." Rin said.

"You were satisfied?" Makoto asked.

"...Yeah...I was..." Rin face was almost as red as his hair, "...why the hell are we talking about this embarrassing stuff for? Let's get out of here and go into the pool already!" Rin exclaimed.

"I'll be out soon, just got to get rid of this smell," Makoto said.

"Good luck with that Makoto," Sousuke said. Rin and Sousuke left the locker room, and soon Nagisa and Rei did the same, leaving Haru and Makoto alone.

"You want me to stay here and wait for you to finish?" Haru asked.

"No you can go ahead, I know how much you want to be in the water by now," Makoto said.

"Alright, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Haru said.

"Alright," Makoto said. Haru left the locker room and Makoto stepped into the shower. He started scrubbing himself as hard as he can, but can't seem to get rid of the smell. "Huh...it's actually getting stronger now...what is this smell?" Makoto started smelling himself, but still can't seem to know what that smell is. He continued scrubbing himself and let his mind wander. He was happy to be with Haru. He was happy to date him. Even though his feelings were still unsure, he felt that he'll come to a conclusion soon enough.

Makoto's mind continued to think about Haru until it became a bit more dirty. He imagined Haru kissing him, he imagined him playing with his nipples, he imagined Haru's cock thrusting into him until he was begging to be released. Makoto's eyes widen and he looked down. He was hard. He realized what that smell was. He was in heat.

"E-eh? Now? Makoto whined. He didn't know what to do, he can't go out there looking like that, but he can't stay in the locker room or else his friends will start to worry. Makoto quickly got out of the shower and decided to rub himself as quickly as he can to get rid of his hard on. The moment he touched himself, he felt really sensitive. He moved his hands, but can't seem to feel satisfied. He pulled his jammers down and started rubbing his bare cock. Makoto felt so hot and sensitive that he started touching his own nipples to help with the stimulation. No matter how much Makoto thrust with his hands, he can't seem to feel satisfied. His mind started thinking about Haru. He needed Haru. He needed him now. "...H-Haru..." Makoto whined.

"Makoto!" Haru suddenly came inside the locker room and ran towards Makoto. "Geez, I knew that smell was familiar, I just didn't think you would get it now," Haru said as he helped Makoto up.

"H-Haru! I need you," Makoto whined.

"I know I know, just get dress, I'll take you to my house," Haru said.

"What about the others?"

"I'll just tell them you're not feeling well, now come on before anyone else smells you," Haru said. Makoto quickly dressed and soon Haru came back and started dressing himself. "Let's go."

The two left Samezuka and headed home. It was long and painful for Makoto, especially when he felt eyes were on him, but he didn't care, he was glad that Haru was here with him. The two were finally at Haru's house and immediately found themselves in Haru's bedroom.

"...I tried touching myself earlier, but it didn't seem to satisfy me....why's that?"

"...I guess ever since we did it during my heat...your body now want me touching you," Haru said.

"Nng...yeah...my mind only though of Haru...please Haru...please touch me here...please put your cock inside me," Makoto whined. Makoto started taking off his pants and revealed his tight hole begging for Haru to put his cock inside. Haru gulped and started taking off his pants. He went over to Makoto and positioned his cock into Makoto's hole.

"....Are you sure? I don't want you to feel disappointed."

"If I was going to feel disappointed then I wouldn't be thinking of you so much would I?" Makoto blushed. Haru blushed, leaned forward and kissed Makoto on the lips. He then thrust his hip and entered Makoto's hole. "nng!" Makoto moaned when he felt Haru inside of him.

"So...t-tight," Haru panted as he paused for a bit then started moving.

"A-ah! Haru!" Makoto panted. Each thrust made Makoto squirm. Makoto started moving his hips to match Haru's thrust, the sensation was so overwhelming. "A-ah! please go f-faster!" Makoto begged. Haru started going faster and even started touching Makoto's cock. "A-ah!" Makoto exclaimed. He felt something warm covering his cock and realized that Haru's saliva was covering his cock. "A-ah!" Makoto panted. The sensation was so overwhelming. The warm on his cock to the warmth of Haru's cock inside of him. He was going to cum.

"A-ah! Makoto...I'm so close..." Haru panted.

"A-ah...m-me too!" Makoto moaned. With a final thrust, Haru came inside Makoto, and soon Makoto came after and all of his cum went on his chest. Haru and Makoto were trying to catch their breaths. Haru slowly pulled out of Makoto and some of Haru's cum started leaking out of Haru's hole. "A-ah...it's all inside of me..." Makoto panted as he saw Haru's cum coming out of him.

"Just be glad you can't have babies," Haru purred.

"E-even if I do get babies...I would be glad that it was Haru," Makoto said. Haru looked at his tail and saw it wagging.

Haru smiled at the boy and laid next to him on his bed. He kissed Makoto on the lips and started rubbing against him affectionately.

"I love you Makoto," Haru purred.

"I love you too, Haru-chan," Makoto said as his tail wagged even more. This time, Haru knew he meant it as more than friends.


End file.
